


Bending Want

by maryperk



Series: Bending to Her Will Verse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the altered Bending to Her Will timeline.  103 words on bending a want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Want

Bending Want

 

 

“Where are the visions?” Doyle muttered. He watched himself kiss Cordelia. He switched his view to the other timeline. This was the one that was currently was playing out.

 

 

“Something bothers you?”

 

 

Doyle turned towards the voice. “Who let you out of your cell, Darla?”

 

 

“Thought I could help you with your little problem.” Darla peered at the timeline. “You see there’s a prophecy. I want it to come true.”

 

 

“What’s that got to do with me?”

 

 

“The red-haired witch stopped my return.” Darla smirked. “I want to go back.”

 

 

“Can’t help you.”

 

 

“Oh, but you can.” 

 

 

Darla smashed her lips to Doyle’s.


End file.
